


Partner Project

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [40]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dan Howell, Cute, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, New Relationship, Punk Phil Lester, Smut, Top Phil Lester, Virgin Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Summary/Excerpt:Their lips came back together, a messy clash of teeth and tongue as the passion was resumed. Phil’s hands roamed under Dan’s shirt as they kissed, tugging it upwards as he explored more of Dan’s soft skin. Dan returned the gesture, his hands sliding up Phil’s shirt, Phil’s jacket long forgotten in Dan’s car as they took their time to explore each other’s skin.~aka the fic where dan and phil are partners for a uni class project and the project brings them together a little closer than just two class partners usually are.





	Partner Project

Sometimes college was a drag, but other times it worked out for the better. For example, getting to take interesting classes, even if they were expensive, they were much better than the mundane secondary school bullshit everyone was forced to take.

As Phil plopped down for the second meeting of his Death and Dying class, he gazed around the room, chuckling to himself softly at how all the nursing students avoided his intimidatingly punk demeanour. Sure, he had gauges, a black studded leather jacket, quiffed jet black hair, and a dash of black eyeliner, but that didn’t make him a bad guy.

“I’m guessing by the lack of scrubs you’re not a nursing student,” Phil heard from next to him, surprised slightly by the voice.

Phil turned slowly, not yet addressing that he’d been spoken to so he could take in the owner of the soft voice. A tall, gangly, curly brown haired boy had plopped down in the chair next to him, his outfit also being free of the usual nursing student scrubs.

“You’re correct, I’m here as an elective,” Phil answered with a sly smile, his fingers tapping against his notebook as he spoke.

“Same, actually,” the brown haired boy spoke, “I assumed I was the only one until I saw you saunter in on Tuesday.”

“Not being rude, but I didn’t even notice you on Tuesday,” Phil replied, gazing up at the whiteboard as the professor started writing the day’s lesson plan.

“Not rude, I hide in plain sight,” he heard in response before the class settled down for the lesson to start.

Dan, the chestnut haired boy next to Phil, had also chosen to take the Death and Dying class as an elective for the semester, and to see another boy taking the class outside of nursing was refreshing. He hoped he’d be able to make at least friends with the punk boy next to him, if not more - depending on how he swung, Dan did respect boundaries and sexualities.

“Today, we’re pairing up for our Cemetery Lives project,” the Professor started as he flopped down into his desk chair, loading up Powerpoint for his lesson.

“Every group is already picked, I’ll read your names off the list. Raise your hand as I call your name so your partner can find you,” the professor droned on, both Dan and Phil only half listening as they stared at the board.

Name after name was read out to the room, pairs of hands going up in the air as the names were called.

“Daniel Howell, Phil Lester,” the professor called out, leading Dan and Phil to raise their hands into the air.

Both of them wore looks of mild surprise as they realised the were already sitting next to each other, their arms falling back down onto the desks as they turned to face each other.

“You must be Phil then, I’m Dan,” Dan said softly with a gentle smile.

“I am. Hi, Dan,” Phil said with his signature sly smile as he scribbled on a blank sheet of notebook paper.

 _Fuck, I can’t believe I got partnered with him. This is the best luck, I hope he doesn’t end up hating me,_ Dan thought as rolled his chair slightly closer to Phil’s, using the time the professor had gave them for exchanging information.

“Here,” Dan said, sliding his number over to Phil, “once we know what the fuck we’re doing here, then we can make a plan on how to get this done.”

Phil was slightly taken aback by Dan’s oh-so-casual cursing, it not matching his rather soft appearance.

Dan was dressed in a navy jumper with black skinnies. Nothing nearly as hard as Phil chose to wear. It was - cute - on Dan, and Phil couldn’t figure out why no other term fit Dan’s look better than cute. He hadn’t thought a boy was cute since year nine.

“Thanks, I think this is a project is something we’re gonna enjoy,” Phil said with a grin, sliding Dan’s number into his pocket while they both turned to face the board, their professor finally starting with the lesson of the day.

A 45 long minutes later, their class was dismissed to start their project. Both boys were quite excited by the concept: visit a graveyard to study headstones and look at how different families left different things on the headstones.

“Hey, wanna gather in the commons to get an idea of where to take this project? I don’t have any other classes tonight,” Dan asked with a gentle smile, packing his things away with no rush.

“I don’t have any other classes either, sounds good to me,” Phil replied, his sly smile back across his face as he finished packing up his binder to be used later.

“Follow me, I know a nice quiet spot,” Dan said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and starting the way out of the classroom, only hesitating for a second to make sure Phil was following behind him.

Phil followed behind Dan at a casual pace, glad he was behind the chestnut haired boy so he could have a chance to gaze at the lanky boy. His mind was a mess, he usually deemed himself as pretty straight - not having had the hots for another boy since year nine when Eric from maths had caught his eye. Dan was quite cute, beautifully built, and seemed to carry himself well. He could only hope Dan was some form of gay so his feelings didn’t feel so wrong.

Dan smiled to himself as he lead the way, feeling Phil’s gaze on him as they walked. It half answered his question on if Phil was also under the gay umbrella like he was, but they could talk that out later. Start with the project, progress to the bedroom. Gotta have some class, right?

“This is my favourite study spot,” Dan said with a smile as he tossed his bag down on the couch he’d stopped in front of, “forgotten to most of campus, but perfect because it’s quiet and it gets amazing wifi.”

Phil chuckled softly as he sat down at one end of the couch, pulling his laptop from his bag and booting it up.

“So, I know there's a cemetery quite close to here we can visit,” Phil started as he typed in his password, “and it’s beautiful to visit at twilight. It’s in a rather gorgeous part of town.”

Dan was slightly thrown off by how Phil talked of the cemetery, not assuming the punk boy was really one for the beauty in things but he rather adored the trait.

“If you’re not busy we could go tonight, I love the sound of where you’re describing,” Dan replied as he pulled out his notebook, pretending he was making notes as he jotted down little scribbles here and there.

“I was planning on going tonight anyways. I wouldn’t mind going with someone, as long as you know how to respect the dead,” Phil replied, not looking up from his laptop. There was something protective in his tone that Dan couldn’t completely place.

“I’d love that, I definitely know how to respect the dead. They were once our elders, they taught us everything we now know in some ways,” Dan said, his voice full of longing as his shoulders slumped slightly, like there was someone on his mind at his words.

“Alright, cool,” Phil said, a genuine smile falling wide across his face as he booted up the lesson outline, skimming for the general idea of what they needed to get done.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both read the lesson plan, their eyes dashing across their screen as they each skimmed through the words in front of them. Every once in a while they would each look up at each other, never at the same time, but with long glances at the other’s face.

Phil thought Dan was quite beautiful - a word he’d never used on another man before - with deep chocolate brown eyes that matched perfectly with his chestnut hair. His fringe fell just right to cover his perfectly kept eyebrow, framing his face better than he’d ever seen on someone ever before.

At the same time, Dan thought Phil was absolutely breathtaking. He had eyes such an ocean blue, you could go swimming in those eyes, while his hair was so perfectly dyed to jet black that it made his snow white skin glow. It was the perfect contrast, and Phil had a type of confidence to him with the way he quiffed his hair up that it made him nearly too intimidating to approach.

As the sun was setting and the light in their spot was dimming, both boys wanted a gaze at each other in the shadows. Dan had looked up first, enjoying his second to gaze at Phil’s cool white skin before Phil’s eyes were looking deep into his own.

With a loud gasp both boys looked away, their cheeks heating up warmly as they stared at their laptops to avoid each other’s in mild embarrassment.

“We - uh, we should get headed to the graveyard,” Phil said softly, coughing to clear his throat and clear his mind from getting caught gazing at Dan.

“Yeah - uh, yeah, sounds good. We should get going,” Dan replied with a shy smile, closing his laptop to pack it into his bag.

“My car or yours?” Phil asked as he held up his keys, his laptop sliding into his bag easily.

“How about mine?” Dan offered, holding up his bright Panic! at the Disco lanyard as he stood up from the lounger he was on.

“Sounds great, as long as you don’t mind bringing me back here to get my car so I can go back to my own flat tonight,” Phil said as he tucked his keys in the side pocket of his bag and stood up to head out, “so lead the way, Dan,” he added with a smile.

Dan laughed softly as he lead the way out of the building they were in, hearing Phil moving swiftly behind him. They quickly were out of the building, the sun right in their eyes as it set. Both of them dramatically sliding on their sunglasses, almost scarily in sync the they moved as opposites of each other, Phil sliding them on with his right hand while Dan mirrored the action with his left, their other shoulders bumping as they completed the action.

They looked to each other as they realised what they’d done, falling into a fit of laughter as they acknowledged how odd the movement was.

“How’d we do that?” Phil asked, his smile wide across his face as he gazed at Dan through his tinted lenses.

“I don’t know, but it was pretty cool,” Dan laughed with Phil, gazing back at the raven haired boy.

There was something about having their sunglasses on that made it easier to look at each other. There was no chance of really catching the other’s eye, no chance of getting caught by the other for gazing what could be too long, a kind of mystery behind it that made it much easier for them to learn each other. They walked in a comfortable silence to Dan’s car, both of them sliding into it quickly for Dan to take off.

Phil gave soft directions to Dan, guiding him on when and where to turn until they made it to the graveyard he’d previously mentioned. Once they were there, Dan was gently taken aback by how beautiful the graveyard really was.

“Phil, this place is breathtaking,” Dan gasped as he turned the car off slowly, the thought of having a running car in the car park seemed to disturb the atmosphere the graveyard had on its own.

“I told you, it was beautiful at twilight,” Phil whispered as he got out of the car, walking to the entrance to stand in front of the gates.

While Phil thought the graveyard was pretty, Dan thought Phil was a little prettier. The sun elongating his shadow, stretching out his limbs in ways that made his shadow nearly more beautiful that he was. Dan had to shake his head to clear it, knowing he had to get out of the car to join Phil out there soon, but for right now the view was too beautiful to give up.

As Phil gazed at the graveyard, he let his mind wander. He’d had so many good memories in this graveyard on his own maybe he’d be able to have to make even better memories out with someone else. He thought about how he thought about Dan, thinking of him as more than just you would think of a friend. Not only was he attracted to the chestnut haired boy, but the impure thoughts that his head was creating solidified he wasn’t straight and he could like Dan Howell as more than just a friend.

Phil jumped slightly as he heard the car door close behind him, turning slightly so he could face Dan. Both of them felt it without really saying it: this graveyard trip felt more like a date than it felt like just homework an neither of them had any complaints about that.

They wandered around the graveyard without having to speak, each one of them able to follow the other without having to speak aloud about it. There was a sense of peace, like everyone had passed to where they belonged to be. They pointed at a few of the headstones of people that had passed young, exchanging looks of sorrow over how even though everything happened for a reason it seemed still like their lives had been taken too soon.

Every once in a while, they would catch each other’s eye, a giving each other a soft smile as they wandered around in silence. It was perfect for them, they had the capacity to appreciate the beauty of their surroundings without needing words. Before they knew it, it was nearly midnight. The sun had completely set, the street lights had all found their way on, and Dan and Phil had found their way to each other.

They kept brushing their hands together, their fingers catching against one another’s until Phil found the courage to grab Dan’s hand and not let go. Dan felt his cheeks grow warm as he held on tight to Phil’s hand, not having expected that kind of move from the independent punk boy.

Dan smiled to the raven haired boy, tugging him along until they were under the cemetery’s large oak tree until they were both under a thick overhanging branch.

“Wo-what?” Phil gasped out as he was pulled along, surprised by the sudden movement until he was close enough to Dan their noses were nearly touching.

“I don’t want to disrespect the resting, so this spot seemed a little more private,” Dan whispered, still not wanting to break the peace of the cemetery.

Phil nodded as the moonlight bled through the leaves, making Dan’s eyes sparkle brighter than he’d ever seen.

“This has been a lot of fun, by the way,” Dan whispered even softer, his arms very slowly making their way around Phil’s waist, giving Phil every chance to tell him to back off.

“It really was,” Phil whispered back, returning the gesture as his arms snaked through Dan’s and around the chestnut haired boys thin waist.

They both stood there for long moment, gazing at each other as the moonlight brought out the best in their features. Dan could see Phil’s eyeliner smudging around the corners of his eyes while his blue eyes sparkled with delight under the slivers of moonlight. Phil could see the just how defined Dan’s bones were, his cheekbones and collarbones nearly casting their own shadows.

Phil’s mind was racing, he was unsure what to do. He’d been taught nearly all his life that feelings like this for another man were wrong but having his arms around Dan like this just felt so right. The urge to kiss the slightly taller boy was growing stronger and stronger as they gazed at each other’s faces before Phil finally caved to his desires, leaning in to close the distance between them and connecting their lips in the softest of kisses.

Dan smiled wide as he kissed Phil back, surprised by the raven haired boy making the first move but enjoying it nonetheless. Their arms tightened around each other ever so gently, pressing their chests together as their kiss continued.

Dan was first to pull away, breaking the kiss with his smile still wide across his face, “first kiss in a cemetery, how many people get that experience?”

Phil gasped softly, “wait, was that your first kiss ever?”

“No, I meant our first. I’d like to hope that we can be more than just one kiss and goodbye,” Dan answered, playfully hitting Phil’s nose with his own.

“I would like that too,” Phil answered, placing a quick kiss to Dan’s cheek, “but before we can become anything more, let’s take it home so we don’t disturb those at peace.”

“Good idea,” Dan answered as he broke apart from Phil, pulling his keys from his pocket and leading the way back to his car.

They walked in peaceful silence to Dan’s car, leaving the cemetery just as perfect as it was when they got there as they followed the pre-paved paths to the exit.

“My flat or yours?” Dan asked once they were standing at Dan’s car.

“Either way we’ll have to go back for my car in the morning,” Phil half answered with a soft laugh.

“Mine it is,” Dan laughed as they got into the car, starting it up quickly so they could finish this in their own peaceful area.

Faster than Phil anticipated they were at Dan’s apartment, which happened to be on the top floor of the building he was in. Dan made a soft joke about the lift not working, laughing softly at the horror in Phil’s eyes before he pressed the button for it to come down to them.

“Fuckin’ rude,” Phil laughed as the doors to the lift opened, hurrying in behind Dan as he followed along.

Before than they knew it they were in Dan’s flat, bags dropped on the floor and their lips back on each other. With more passion and desire than when they were in the cemetery, they were all over each other, hands roaming clothed skin, teeth hitting as they moved with what seemed like a frantic hurry.

Dan pushed against Phil until he was braced against the wall, his mouth moving from Phil’s to trail kisses down the pale, white expanse of his neck. Every few kisses he stopped to nibble on the skin between his teeth, careful not to leave any marks that couldn’t be covered by a tee shirt the next day.

Phil let out a soft moan before he gently pushed Dan off him, disconnecting Dan’s mouth from his neck.

“Before we go any further, I need to know Dan, how far are you comfortable going?” Phil asked softly, his voice soft and breathless as he tried to talk.

“I’m down for anything and everything, but I don’t want to push your boundaries,” Dan answered softly, looking deep into Phil’s eyes with a warm softness, “How far are you willing to go, Phil?”

“Well, uhm, as much as I like boys, I’ve never been with one before so I don’t know what I like or exactly what to do,” Phil answered shyly, looking away from Dan’s eyes with mild embarrassment.

Dan moved his hands from Phil’s waist to cup his cheeks softly, bringing their eyes back together, “don’t be ashamed or embarrassed of that Phil. Sometimes that’s just how it goes. I’m assuming you have experience with girls?”

Phil nodded gently, “I’ve been with like three, so a little bit but not much experience.”

Dan nodded in understanding, his face soft as he gazed at Phil, “I’ll lead the way then Phil. Are you comfortable with going all the way?”

Phil nodded, “yes, but I don’t think I’m comfortable enough to bottom yet.” He looked away from Dan’s eyes, worried that might be a deal breaker for the chestnut haired boy.

“Perfect, because I love to bottom,” Dan answered with a sly grin, his eyes lighting up as he grabbed Phil’s hands and lead them across the hall to his bedroom, nearly running as he was enthusiastic to continue where they left off.

Both of them chuckled softly as they made it into Dan’s bedroom. They both made a move to push the door shut, their hands brushing together as they moved. Once the door was shut, they laced their fingers together as they brought their lips back together. This kiss was softer than before, passion and desire still there while they moved with intent to go a little farther than just making out this round.

Dan pushed Phil backwards, this time towards the bed and not a wall, breaking the kiss to push him down onto his back. They both laughed softly as Dan fell on top of Phil, their bodies crashing together while Phil threw his arms around Dan’s neck.

Dan hovered over Phil, taking a moment to look deep into the cool blue eyes he was growing familiar with. Phil looked back into warm chestnut eyes, both of them gazing with a soft, warm passion that to an established relationship could have been love.

Their lips came back together, a messy clash of teeth and tongue as the passion was resumed. Phil’s hands roamed under Dan’s shirt as they kissed, tugging it upwards as he explored more of Dan’s soft skin. Dan returned the gesture, his hands sliding up Phil’s shirt, Phil’s jacket long forgotten in Dan’s car as they took their time to explore each other’s skin.

Without even having to speak it, they both moved to get their shirts off. They sat up together, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull their own shirts off to be tossed aside and remembered later.

Dan settled himself between Phil’s thighs, his arms tight around Phil’s waist as they kissed. Phil brought his hands back to Dan’s shoulder blades, massaging at them as he felt Dan’s hips move against his, their clothed cocks rubbing together to create just enough friction to make them uncomfortably hard under their jeans.

Both boys let out soft moans into each other’s mouths, their tongues exploring the other’s mouth with an intent to memorise every last detail about the other. Dan moved his hands to the waistband of Phil’s jeans, slowly undoing them while giving Phil every chance to stop him and say no.

Phil lifted his hips encouragingly, giving Dan the room he needed to get the raven haired boy’s jeans off his hips. Dan easily pulled Phil’s jeans down, grabbing his boxers along with the jeans as he tugged. Phil gasped as the cool air rushed his cock, sending a shiver up his spine as he bucked up against Dan’s hips looking for the stimulation his body was craving.

Dan chuckled softly as he pulled himself apart from Phil, pulling the other’s jeans along with him.

“Patience, babe,” Dan cooed softly as he watched Phil buck up yet again. Dan could tell Phil was just aching to be touched but he had to prepare himself before he could bottom Phil.

Phil nodded as he watched Dan climb off the bed, the chestnut haired boy quickly discarding his own jeans and boxers as he wandered to his dresser drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Scootch up so you’re leaning against the headboard, I want you to watch this,” Dan cooed softly as he sat himself on the bed, legs spread wide, cock bouncing against his stomach as he positioned himself so he was facing Phil.

Phil watched with wide eyes as he wasn’t sure what was about to happen. Sure, he’d watched gay porn before and he knew the basics but he really wasn’t sure what Dan was about to do.

Dan sat up straight for a moment, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his left hand before he dropped the bottle aside and leaned back on his right hand, dropping his left hand down between his legs and rubbing a lubed finger around his hole. He bit his lip softly as he pushed the first finger in, pumping it in and out of himself ever so slowly.

Phil gasped softly as he watched Dan finger himself, his eyes glued to Dan’s left hand as he curved his wrist and pushed deep inside of himself. Just as Phil was comprehending what Dan was doing, Dan added a second finger, curling them just right so that he was hitting his own prostate with every push deeper inside of himself.

Dan scissored his fingers apart gently, letting out the most delicious moans as his fingers rubbed against his walls. Quicker than usual he went for a third finger, realising he was going to need to stretch himself a little more than usual as he eyed Phil’s now leaking cock.

Phil let out a few soft moans of his own as he tried his best not to touch himself. He could feel his cock throbbing and leaking, just aching to be touched as he watched Dan open himself up. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before and he was pretty sure it was also the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Ready, ready for you,” Dan gasped out as he pulled his fingers out of himself, tossing the unopened condom to Phil, “put that on and I’ve got enough lube leftover to use on you.”

Phil nodded quickly as he unwrapped the condom, sliding it on himself in record time. Dan had moved from his sitting position to onto his knees, crawling himself closer to Phil.

Phil tossed the condom wrapper aside, bringing his hands to Dan’s hips as the chestnut haired boy settled himself into position, his left hand wrapping around Phil’s cock to rub all the excess lube all over the condom.

“Ready?” Dan asked softly, looking deep into Phil’s blue eyes looking for any sign of hesitation.

“Ready,” Phil answered with a smile, tightening his grip around Dan’s hips and no hesitation in his voice.

Dan nodded softly, reaching down to line Phil’s cock up with his entrance so he could sink right down on it. He took his time, inching his way down so not to hurt himself while Phil knew enough to keep his hips planted firmly to the duvet, stopping himself from bucking up into Dan.

Dan bottomed out quicker than he anticipated, his eyes rolling back as Phil was pressed right up against his prostate, throbbing right against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

At the same time they let out soft, breathy moans, Dan’s head falling against Phil’s shoulder as he gave himself a rather long moment to adjust to being just so goddamn full.

Phil was floored, being inside a man was nothing like his past experiences with girls. Dan was tight, hot, and it was taking every ounce of his faltering willpower to keep himself from jackhammering into Dan.

Dan steadied himself on his knees before he began to bounce, using core strength he didn’t know he had to pull himself nearly all the way off before he went back down with every move of his hips. His pace was relentless, not working them into it or slowly building up to anything - he went right for it. He knew neither of them were going to last long, not with how Phil was already panting and filling Dan up in all the right ways.

Phil bounced his hips in time with Dan’s bounces, the room quickly filling with the sound of skin slapping skin and their loud, breathless moans. Dan was surprising himself at how well he was lasting, never having ridden anyone for this long before but determined not to pussy out now.

“Close, close,” Phil mumbled out, his lips latching on to any of Dan’s skin he could reach, plastering it with kisses as he felt that familiar tightening in his core that let him know he was on the edge.

“Me too,” Dan gasped against Phil’s shoulder, throwing his head back as he let himself succumb to pure pleasure. Phil’s lips felt cool against his overheated skin while his cock filled him up better than anything he’d experienced before. He was blissed out and so close to that edge, just needing that little bit more, “touch me, fucking, please,” he incoherently begged.

Phil nodded quickly, moving his right hand from Dan’s hip to his cock, stroking it in time to Dan’s bounces. Faster than either of them were anticipating and without warning both of them were cumming.

Dan let his head fall back as he choked out a moan, his orgasm washing over him and painting their chests in white as he rode out his high on the raven haired boy.

As Dan’s muscles tightened around him, his own high overtook him, his hips bucking up erratically as he filled the condom.

They rode their highs out together, neither boy wanting to stop as everything felt so damn good but once their bodies were done it very quickly became painful as they were overcome by overstimulation.

Dan lifted himself off of Phil, lazily reaching for the box of tissues on his bedside table, making sure he had enough to clean himself and Phil off from the mess he had made.

With heavy breathing and accelerated hearts they slowly worked to clean themselves off, Phil pulling the condom off and tying it neatly and Dan gently wiping the fast drying cum from both his and Phil’s chests before they became uncomfortable.

Once deemed clean enough, Dan tossed the tissues and condom to the trash, leaving them free to cuddle and fall asleep together.

Phil threw his arms around Dan, holding onto him tight as they snuggled down into the bed together, currently too warm to even think of pulling the duvet over themselves.

“Y’know, I like you Dan,” Phil whispered into Dan’s hair, noticing how the sweat on Dan’s forehead had caused the ends to curl.

“That’s good to know because I like you too, Phil,” Dan mumbled back, his voice muffled from burying his face in Phil’s chest.

“Would you - uh, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Phil asked shyly, his arms tightening around Dan gently.

“I would love to, Phil,” Dan answered, lifting his head from Phil’s chest to press the softest of kisses to his lips.

The kiss was long, soft and sweet, just like their first kiss in the cemetery had been. A kiss both boys could get used to experiencing for a long time to come, starting again with a soft and sweet good morning kiss once they woke back up.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i now have three jobs and uni starting soon so my posting schedule is on the wonk. i'm still gonna try for a chapter a week but i cant promise to say on my usual schedule. bear with me guys, but i'm gonna keep the content coming for you every week.


End file.
